


a little (a lot of) jealousy

by whataprettygarden (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I wish i wrote this better, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, i guess, im sorry, just chenle being jealous of renjun, the jenle tag is dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whataprettygarden
Summary: Jeno gives Renjun a lot of attention, and Chenle just doesn't like that at all. Who WOULD like to see their crush be affectionate with someone else?





	a little (a lot of) jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first ao3 work!! no one will read this but i want to fill up the jenle tag. anyway if you are reading pls ignore the fact i SO horribly wrote this.  
enjoy!!

"Renjunnie~!" Jeno said cutely, latching on to Renjun who had just finished doing the dishes. "play with me!"

Renjun's face contorted in disgust, as he shook Jeno off of him. "Get the fuck off me Jeno. Go play your computer games or whatever."

Chenle looked on discreetly. _Why can't Jeno pay attention to me like that? It's not fair._ _Renjun hyung doesn't even like it when he acts like that! _

The young Chinese boy watched as Renjun fought to stop Jeno from clinging to him. He just couldn't contain the fact that jealousy bubbled intensely in his stomach. He was the one who had liked Jeno since he first stepped into SM. He was the one who thought about him at night. He was the one who always secretly wanted Jeno to pay attention to him,at least hug him or hold onto him like he always did with Renjun. Sure, Chenle gets a lot of attention from the older members, but it just wasn't the same.

He wanted Jeno.

But Jeno only saw Renjun.

</3<3</3

Jaemin was out that day to see a friend, and Jisung decided he wanted to spend his day off at the arcade. Renjun also said he would go grocery shopping (since a certain pig at the dorm finished all the food) and _of course_ Jeno followed him. Of course. That's why Mark and Donghyuck decided to come to the dorm to keep Chenle company, but their hearts softened in pity when they saw Chenle's gloomy expression. Mark sighed, placing his hand on Chenle's shoulder. 

"Chenle, we can't stand seeing you so upset."

Chenle sniffed. "I'm sorry hyung. It's just that after watching Jeno hyung be so affectionate toward Renjun hyung for so long I just feel like it's time to give up...there's no use being so in love with someone if they're never gonna love you back."

"Oh Chenle..." Donghyuck clicked his tongue. "that's just what you may think."

"What do you mean hyung?"

"Take me and Mark for example," Donghyuck said as he presented his example proudly. "I was so sure he would never fall in love with me, because I was the only one he never gave any physical affection to. Whenever I tried to hug him, or playfully kiss him, or even try to pat his head, he would push me away. It always made me so confused, and even a little insecure because he was always really affectionate with the hyungs."

"Now hang on there Hyuck-" Mark panicked.

"But after a while I realized," Donghyuck continued on, "that physical affection just wasn't Mark's favored way of loving me. He preferred showing me his love through his support, through his compliments, through the way he laughs at everything I say, and through the nights he would sit with me and talk. Of course, he had the special way he always grabbed onto my leg when we were out with other people, but all in all his love for me is mostly showed in ways other than hugging me or kissing me a lot."

Mark sat up a little straighter hearing his boyfriend's words. "So Chenle, you see. Everyone has a different of way of showing love toward certain people. Maybe too much physical affection just isn't the way Jeno wants to show you how much he loves you."

"Now you may have a point there," Chenle agreed, but his face quickly fell as he explained more of his point in a whine. "but let's be real here. I'm literally the only person in Jeno's contacts that doesn't have a nickname. Or even an emoji."

"Always keep your hopes up," Mark told Chenle with a soft smile. "my father taught me that once we lose hope we truly have nothing."

</3<3</3

_ **to: jeno <3  
** _

_hey hyung!! can i talk to you once you get back_

** _to: me_ **

_hey lele! sure thing is something wrong?_

** _to: jeno<3_ **

_tbh a little bit_

** _to: me_ **

_i'm almost home, just hang in there ok?_

** _to: jeno<3_ **

_thank you hyung :)_

** _to: me_ **

_no problem lele ;3_

"Are you sure you're ready to tell Jeno hyung?" Jisung asked with doubt. (he had come back earlier than expected because the arcade closed due to some complications there.)

"I've liked him for 3 goddamn years Jisung, I'm sure," Chenle said, not to sure of himself. Was this really the best thing to do? After all, he was sure Jeno loved Renjun. 

"You don't sound so sure."

"You're supposed to be my best friend, Jisung. Do your job."

"My job is to prevent you from doing shit that will hurt you. As your best friend, I have the right to be concerned and stop you from confessing."

"Do you not want me to confess?" Chenle raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get the wrong idea dude," Jisung fake barfed, opening the door to go out of the room. "i couldn't care less about this shit."

"Whatever you say man."

"Good luck, you're gonna need it."

</3<3</3

"Hey Chenle!" Jeno came into the room and closed the door.He sat next to Chenle on the bed. "I got your text, what's wrong?"

"My heart hurts, hyung."

"What?" Jeno looked genuinely concerned at these words. "you should have told me to call an ambulance-"

"No hyung!" Chenle said quickly as he looked to Jeno. "it's not...physically...my heart hurts as in like-emotionally."

"Ah, I see..." Jeno nodded his head. "let me guess, you like someone and you think that someone likes someone else?"

Chenle's eyes widened with shock. _And that someone is you, Jeno hyung._

"Y-yes hyung, that's right," Chenle said. "any advice?"

"Just confess," Jeno said. "you'll feel better, and ask them if they like someone. It's a bit straightforward, but it's better than keeping it to yourself. 

"Okay hyung," Chenle nodded, as he took a deep breath.

_"I like you, Jeno hyung. Do you like Renjun hyung?_

Jeno froze. 

"Chenle, you...have a crush on me?"

"That's just about it hyung." Chenle said, quickly hiding his face in his hands in shame. "oh hyung, i'm so embarassed. i'm so sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry!" Jeno exclaimed, removing Chenle's hands from his face. "Chenle, I don't like Renjun, where did you get that idea from?"

"You're always so touchy with him," Chenle sobbed, "and you're always begging him to pay attention to you. That's what I want to do too hyung! I want your attention too! I want to beg for you to pay attention to me, to hug me, to kiss me, to cuddle with me at night. I want all of it hyung! All of the things you beg Renjun hyung to do, I want it too!"

Jeno no idea either, honestly.. He liked Chenle too. He really didn't know why he was that way to Renjun, it was the company who made NoRenMin a thing in the first place, and maybe that had gotten to him. He didn't want Chenle to think ill of him, so he told him.

"Chenle, I like you too."

"Don't lie to me hyung! I'm already hurt enough."

"I'm not lying!" Jeno clarified. "All of that you said. Hugs, kisses, cuddles at night, I want to do that with you too. I want to protect you and love you just as you deserve. You're so precious Chenle, how can I not love you?"

"I swear hyung, if you're lying to me, i-"

And that was when Jeno kissed Chenle. Right on the lips, short and sweet.

"I would never lie to you, Chenle," Jeno swore.

"In that case, hyung," Chenle smiled. "can you be my boyfriend?"

Jeno laughed. He was so cute. "I thought I was supposed to ask you that, but yeah. I will."

<3<3<3

"So Chenle got with Jeno," Renjun sighed. "What about me? why don't I have a boyfriend?"

"You know Renjun," Jaemin said, "there are a lot of nice guys around. the one sitting next to you is a particularly good one you know~"

Renjun laughed but saw Jaemin was serious.

"I think the guy sitting next to me would make a nice boyfriend too."

"What would you say if the guy next to you asked you to be his boyfriend right now?"

"I would say yes."

And Jaemin captured Renjun's lips, holding the smaller boy tenderly.

_ **and....finished!! let me know what you think ok? i appreciate both compliments and constructive criticism, but nothing mean or disrespectful ok? i really did try my best (yeah it was kinda rushed at the end but still) so pls don't make me sad :)) anyway thank you so much and leave a kudos or comment if you want uwu ** _


End file.
